Basically, a washing machine washes laundry by creating friction between water and the laundry when a pulsator rotates in the drum of the washing machine. Holes on the drum allow water to flow between the tub and the drum. During a washing, rinsing, or spin-drying process, water can be discharged out of the tub through a drain line, e.g., installed at a lower side of the tub.
Sometimes, after laundry, there may be residual detergent or other foreign substances remaining on the washed clothes, which may cause irritating skin conditions of a user wearing the clothes, for example atopic dermatitis.
Various technologies have been developed to solve this problem, typically by supplying a concentrated water flow to the laundry clothes, which is generated by a separate device such as a pump. Unfortunately, the operations of such a pump produce noise, and it is difficult to perform maintenance on the pump after the pump is repeatedly used.